


Rope

by ViperVentura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: Allison and Isaac watch their caught prey.





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



"Doesn't he look beautiful?" Allison draped herself against Issac's back, sliding a hand down his arm to entangle their fingers. 

They both stared at Scott with hooded, fiery eyes. The pale rope contrasted against Scott's form. The taut stretch of his bedpost bindings made his muscles strain. Sweat formed as he pretended to struggled. They both knew he could escape if he wanted to. The jut of his reddened cock said he didn't. 

"Want to play?" She said into Issac's ear. They laughed as Scott bucked into air.

Issac reached forward and lightly ran his fingertip up Scott's shaft. "Always."


End file.
